Summer time fun
by gerbilluv1
Summary: The girls and boys from Blackthorne spend the summer together Along with Cammies mom and Joe Cammie and Zachs relationship is progressing, but how does mom and Joe feel about that? Rated M for... well A REASON! from the very start
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, gotta get this out of the way so... DISCLAIMER IS RIGHT HERE! No law suits for me please, I'm to lazy for court.

I do not own the Gallagher girl series, nor do I own any of the characters. However if Ally Carter (The real owner and amazing writer) doesn't mind sending me a signed book i'd be extremely happy :3 I also do not own any brands e,g Holisters, Asda. So on, and so on used within this story.

Now that, that is over and done with A) Don't sue my ass. B) Enjoy and don't be afraid to send a review my way. I don't bite, and i would appreciate any and all input :D

ENJOY!

The name's Cameran Morgan, but my friends just call me Cammie. I attend the Gallagher Academy for girls... Or rather girls and a boy school. Zach Goode the only male student here and my boyfriend.

Speak of the devil...

"Cam you ready yet?" Zach asked knocking on the bedroom door. "Nearly. You can come in and wait" I replied briskly putting my notebook/diary into a secret pocket in my skirt. Old tech i know and best done with a hoop skirt but if it works it works usually the old stuff is the best. Exactly 3 seconds after knocking Zach, opened the door and strode over to my bed flopping down on the bottom as I got up and headed to the bathroom.

"So are they all waiting outside in the van?" I asked, heading into the bathroom. I looked into the mirror making sure my make up looked good, so as to avoid Macey dragging me back here and re-doing it.

"Yup, Macey said that they would give us a couple of minutes alone time. You know, before we're both under the watchful gaze of both your mom and Joe for the summer" I sighed thinking about how my mum had said that Macey , Bex, Liz and Zach along with his friends Grant and Jonas could come along to grampa and grandma's. I have to admit though his voice sounded muffled considering that the bathroom door was open, I didn't take too much notice though. I looked in the mirror one last time before i walked around the door frame and jumped back. I know I'm a spy and we're trained to expect the unexpected and everything. However zach had been leaning against the door frame, waiting for me to go around the corner and he kissed me! Bang on the lips. I stepped back towards him. With it having taken me less than a second to process what happened. Placing my hands on his shoulders I leaned in as he placed his hands on my hips.

The kiss started off slow, but it didn't stay that way long. Me and Zach are after all teens. The kiss became hungrier, I opened my lips giving his tongue access and soon our tongues where exploring each other's mouths. Our breathing started speeding up and became more ragged. His hands started wondering one moved to the small of my back pulling me closer to his body as the other hooked in the waist line of my mini skirt.

"Zach" I whispered against his lips. "Remember... The girls... My mum... Joe" I whispered between kisses. I know we really should've stopped, but his smell, the feel of his lips against mines... It was just so intoxicating. It also didn't help that his hand was creeping from my skirt waist line down to the hem and lifting it up slightly, slowly, agonizingly.

"Do you really want me to stop?" Zach asked pulling away slightly so he could look at me. He gave me the smirk, the one I've grown to love so much. He did have a point though, I really didn't want to stop. My body was on fire. I pushed up even closer to him, feeling something pressed against my inner thigh. It sent a wave of heat through me. I didn't need to look down, to see the inevitable bulge in his jeans. _'Perfect'_ i thought recalling what Macey said about '_always leave them wanting more'._ I leaned in and kissed him, before stepping away and heading through the door and out into the hallway. I made sure to sway my hips, for once i wanted to make sure he noticed me.

"No fair Gallagher girl" Zach growled in a low voice, leaning his head against the wall before following me. I silently laughed as I looked in a reflection and noticed him trying to 'readjust' himself. I couldn't help but giggle at that. Zach must of heard me, because he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. Pulling me towards him he pressed his lower body against mine. "See what you do?" He asked in a husky voice before he started kissing my neck. I let out a small moan and tilted my head, encouraging him to continue. He knew how to get me going, and I loved it. His hand brushed against my breasts, while his other hand moved down from my waist to my upper thigh. I moaned again, pushing back against his boner. Suddenly, he pushed me away from him. "Now now Gallagher girl, everyone's waiting for us. Remember?" He let go of me and started walking down the hall again. I stood there mouth gaping, as I tried to figure out what just happened. _'Did he just... THAT BASTARD!' _Pissed off, did not begin to describe how I was feeling. He just left me hanging, I was meant to do that to him. _'He is so, going to pay'_ I thought as I jogged to catch up with him, taking his hand in mine. We walked through the front doors, and walked over to the van. It was so quiet. Being the headmistresses daughter, it usually requires staying until everyone else has left for summer vacation.

Opening the van door, we came face to face with my three best friends. It was kind of disturbing, because they were giving me and Zach knowing smiles. I honestly have to say, that terrified me. Had they all planed this? I ignored them, and looked over at my mum. She smiled "Heya kiddo you two ready to go?" I smiled before looking at Zach who just smirked at me before turning to my mum "Yeah. I think we're both good to go. Thanks again, for letting me come along" My mum smiled at him as we both climbed into the very back row, and closed the door behind us. When I sat down in my seat I noticed that Joe was staring at me. When I looked him in the eye though, he smiled before turning his attention back to the front. _'That was kind of weird' _I thought as I leaned my head against Zach's shoulder as he draped his arm over my shoulder. This was going to be a nice journey I smiled inwardly as Joe said "Right, here we go then" He turned the key in the ignition, and the engine Liz had built silently started. He drove through the front gates, and started the journey to my grandparents farm.


	2. Chapter 2

The journey had been long, boring and uncomfortable on the most part. I think anyone who's been stuck in a seat for several hours at a time, would agree that it is not fun. The only reason we took the van was so that we could have group days out. We can exactly show up at the farm with a multitude of cars, now can we? For a majority of the journey, the five of us planned days out. I however spent 2 hours 17 minutes and 24 seconds asleep with my head on Zach's shoulder, with his arm draped over my shoulders holding me securely to him. We also crossed the subject about the other two Blackthorne boys, who where Zach's best friends. Bex wanted some alone time with grant, as did Liz and Jonas. We had a couple of days though, for them to plan their days out before the boys arrived.

After 11 hours 19 minutes and 37 seconds of driving using counter vehicular manoeuvres we had travelled a third of the way. We pulled into the parking lot of a rundown motel and started pilling out of the van after Joe Solomon's opened the door for us. As I got out my foot caught on the lip of the door. Unable to regain my balance, I began falling to the parking lot ground. What felt like forever but was really only 2 seconds later I was suspended between the van and smooching the ground. My arm was outstretched behind me with my full weight on it. I placed my foot on the ground, because having your arm in that position it feels like it's going to pop out of its socket. Now let me tell you from experience, that HURTS! ... Okay well maybe not sparing with Bex type of hurt, but it still hurt. I'm a spy, we're not immune to pain, just very good at hiding that pain.

Turning on the spot, I looked at Zach's eyes as they sparkled. "Thanks" I said, a smile tugging at my lips. I pulled my arm through his hand, relishing at the heat his touch left behind until we where hand in hand again. He stepped out of the van, and bent down to kiss me. I blushed and looked over at my mom, who had a sad smile on her face. I wanted to go and hug her. "Right" she said before I could act. "You five stay here whilst me and Joe, go and rent out some rooms" They both started heading towards the reception, and we all turned to each other forming a circle.

"So how long do you think till they get together?" Macey whispered as she cocked her eyebrow. Although mom and Joe where halfway across the parking lot, we weren't taking any chances. Yes in this case we should of swept for bugs, but we didn't think they would stoop that low. I raised my eyebrows a look of disbelieve that she had asked me that so... casually. If they got together I'd be happy, after all I love my mom and want her to be happy. But i was not going to guess when that would most likely happen. "I dunno. Why's it so important anyway?" I asked, looking down at the ground. "Ow common Cammie" Liz moved to sit in the driver's seat, causing us to move to stand around her. "Mr Solomon could be..." She trailed off refusing to look me in the eyes, probably worried she'd gone too far.

Honestly though, I missed my dad and all. But thanks to the Circle of Cavan my family and I learned the truth. There was no more "What ifs" or "Maybes". Having being shown his grave brought some closure to me, my mom and aunt. I leaned against Zach's chest and looked at Bex, Macey and Liz in turn my gaze staying on Liz. "Look my mom's a widow, I'm glad she moved on. If Joe Solomon is the one she loves, the one that will protect and care for her. Then I'm happy for them" I paused, snuggling more comfortably into Zack. He put his arms around me pulling me even closer. "I just want her to be happy. We've both accepted that dad's gone, I think we accepted that a long time ago" I smiled stretching out my hand towards Liz who smiled and took it.

"I think it's time we tell her Rachael" I heard Joe say behind me. I looked at my friends who's jaws had all but hit the floor. I turned around stepping out of Zach's arms in one swift movement before I froze. My mom and Joe Solomon my Cove-ops teacher where holding hands. "I guess you heard our convo" Bex said regaining her voice the first. "I guess we did" Mom replied a smile on her lips.

* * *

Just a quick note. I know I just started this fan fiction, I'm actually really enjoying it. To be honest, punctuation has always been the worst aspect of English for me. I'm trying at the very least, and having fun doing so.

Anyway I know there wasn't a lot of smut, but I always wanted to see Rachael and Joe get together. So I thought 'stuff it'. But on top of that, this chapter was a bit of a release for me. No my dad didn't die trying to save people by shutting down the CoC or anything close to it. But he was a hero non-the less to me. My mum (yeah I say and spell it mum not mom) did get remarried when I was 8, so I never truly got to think about it. HELL! I didn't even know about the wedding till I got yanked out of school for it. So this was a bit of closure for me as well, not just my version of Cammie.

Also a little back story about the 'smooch the ground' line. Basically the British SAS (Special air services) often train on a private area near my home. Usually you hear the helicopters a lot but they mostly practice abseiling down the towers and raiding them. Me and my neighbour usually sit there and because there practising and learning the guys usually fail to sit right in there equipment. Major mistake and they then slip face planting the wall. Me and my friend refer to it as giving the wall a BIG smooch. And if they do it enough we wonder if they've proposed cause its getting pretty serious :D so bit of back ground.

And after all that :D thanks for reading, and I hope you liked the chapter. The next one will be better, I'm just writing it as i feel i should so bear with me. I'm going to try my best to update every other day at the least, the worst will be once a week. I have a bad wrist, and I mostly write then type adding bits here and there. But I promise, I will try.


	3. Chapter 3

I was sitting in my mom's room... sorry mom and Joe's room. I was happy for them, but this'll take some getting used to. Everyone else was waiting in mine and Bex's room. Before I came into the room we quickly attached a bug to the underside of my jacket lapel. So in other words I know they were crowded around some speakers just dying to hear what happened. Honestly though I wasn't complaining, they are my best friends after all.

"So then..." I trailed off, trying to figure out what to say. "How long have you two kids been dating for?" I asked smirking inwardly, I've always wanted to say that so why not now? The two of them shared a look of surprise at my choice of words. My mom came over and sat next to me on the foot of the bed, whilst Joe continued standing in front of us. She took my hand in hers. "Well we've been meaning to tell you, but it never seemed the right time" I squeezed her hand as she smiled, most likely remembering the time when Joe was in a coma and I had amnesia. "When Joe was in the coma, I was terrified he wasn't going to wake up. Scared that I would never get to tell him I love him" She looked over at Joe and nodded her head. "Your father and I, we were close friends. I considered him my brother, in so many ways." Joe began a sad smile tugging at his lips "I want you to know Cammie I love your mom, but I also love you. I don't want to replace Matt, I would never dream of it. But I hope you'll trust me to take care of the two of you, and that you'll come to me for any help" For the last part he knelt down in front of me and my mom taking a hand each. I looked from him to my mom, and smiled. Showing my support, I pulled them both into a hug . "I am happy for you both. It's just, I wish you had told me earlier." I released them from there hug. "I know that there was a good reason, and that you were doing it with your best wishes at heart. But still why didn't you?" "Well" my mom began "As I said already, we couldn't find the right time with Joe's comma and your Amnesia. But on top of that, there was the CoC and Dr Steve. We also didn't want to strain your relationship with zach any more" I stopped her there. "How are me and Zach involved?" I questioned, a look of confusion crossed my face. "Well kiddo. You and Zach, you've both been getting pretty serious." "Where seventeen" I stated my voice flat. "Exactly" Joe stated staring into my eyes. "Your both not average seventeen year olds however."

I mentally checked the time, it was twenty one minutes to eleven exactly. "Look" I began hugging my mom and Joe again. "It's getting late and all that, also you know the girls will jump me with a bunch of questions the second I walk through the door." I stood up and started walking to the door. "I'm happy for you, honestly I am. But right now I'm tired, so I'll see you both in the morning" Halfway through the door I heard my mom's voice saying "Love you kiddo" "Love you too mom" I looked behind me and saw Joe hugging her from behind "Ow, and love you too Joe" I nearly doubled over with laughter, his jaw dropped as he all but stammered. "Y-You too." I honestly never thought in my lifetime that I! would surprise one of the best agents the CIA had to offer.

I was laughing too much, when I got to my door to fish the key out of my pocket. Thankfully Bex opened the door, a giant smile plastered across her face. "So you love Mr Solomon?" She asked, closing the door behind me as I walked in. "What about Zach?" laughing, she moved over to the bed and sat down on it with Liz and Macey. I noticed Zach seated on a chair in the corner. "Ow common" I sighed. "I'm all for Zach" I answered. Putting an extra sway in my hips, I walked over to him placing my hands on his neck and kissing him. Keeping my arms there I sat in his lap, my legs dangling over the arm rest. I gave him another kiss, this one deeper than the last. When I tried pulling away, he placed a hand on my back holding me to him. I wasn't complaining, his smell was intoxicating to me. I didn't care who was looking, there was only me and Zach in that room. Suddenly there was a cough behind me and a chorus of "Get a room!" I flipped my friends off, pulling slightly away. "I have a room, and you guys are in it" And returned my lips to Zach's, feeling him chuckle into them.

I hear Liz whisper "She has us there" And then the bed springs moving as someone got off. "Like hell she does. It's _our_ bloody room" she emphasised the '_our'_ part as she dragged me off of Zach. I let out a good natured whimper, as I held onto the arm rest. Bex finally let go of me so I clambered back onto Zach's lap. He smirked, leaning in close to my ear. "It's her ear as well, but I have my own room" He kissed me below the ear, causing my body to shiver in pleasure. As he began lazily drawing circles on my lower back, I turned to look at my best friends. "So you all know what happened then?" "Yup" Macey said, not lucking up from her magazine. She must of pulled out whilst me and Zach where kissing. "It's about time" She added flipping to another page. "It took them longer than I calculated" Liz added her voice sounded stumped. I mean Liz is rarely wrong, no matter what. She accidently let a yawn slip through her lips. "I guess we should be going to bed, common Macey" She jumped up, waiting at the door for Macey. Walking out the door with Liz, Macey said over her shoulder. "Well see you guys tomorrow morning." "Night y'all" Liz added, as they walked to the room between mine and my moms.

I snuggled into Zach's chest, not even attempting to get up. He rested his chin on top of my head, and wrapped his arms tighter around me. "Right then Zach" I heard Bex call out from the bathroom door, her pyjamas in hand. "Don't let the door hit you on the way out" When both of us refused to move, she dropped her pyjamas and stormed over to the door. Opening it, she made the international sign for 'Get out'. Sighing, I stood up and took of my jacket remembering the bug. Zack followed suit and I wrapped my arm around his. "I think I'll walk Zach back to his room" I told Bex on our way out the door. "Yeah and I'm the bloody Queen of England" She threw back at me, a smirk on her face as she closed the door.

Zach's room was on the other side of my moms, so we had to sneak past the door and into his room. We closed the door as quietly as possible, locking it after us. Doing a quick sweep around the room for bugs, we both agreed it was safe. I quickly stepped over to his waiting arms and kissed him. We stood in each other's embrace for 2 minutes and 10 seconds before we moved over to the foot of the bed. He placed his arm around my shoulders, pulling me against him. "You alright?" He asked, placing a kiss on my head. "Yeah. It's just, I was thinking about what happened to Joe. And Zach... I want you to know I love you." I looked at him, his eyes where sparkling as he kissed me. It was a rough, and needing kiss. Pulling back slightly he whispered "I love you too Cammie. Forever and always" Before his lips crashed into mine.

* * *

Hehe that's all your getting guys. I mean two chapters in one day? Shesh, and I'm meant to have a bad wrist lolz.

I hope your all enjoying the story so far. I felt like I needed to upload another chapter to make up for the previous one. You know try and lighten the mood. Ow and yes i apologize for how slow the story's moving, just let me build up speed i promise the next chapter will be better it's written up but I think that one would be better released tomorrow :D

So remember don't forget to review. I don't bite :p Also a big thanks to TheChameleon.x for reviewing on both chapters so far and putting a smile on my face. And also a thanks to GreysonDrew who pointed out that I was spelling Zach's name Zack. I'd also like to thank Jenna98 since she sent me my first review ever. And seriously guys I don't bite send a review my way with what you think even if it's just a flame. I can take it. Or even a suggestion :p

Have a good day now. Astalabyebyes


	4. Chapter 4

One of my hands moved to his hair, making the kiss deeper as I pulled him towards me. My other hand trailed of his chest and down his abs, stopping at the top of his jeans before moving back up. I doubt I'd ever get used to the feel of his hard abs under my finger tips. Zach moaned as I repeated the action a couple more times, the bulge in his pants becoming visible. After a couple of runs Zach, had had enough and grabbed my hand moving it to the growing bulge. I started stroking him through the fabric, varying the speed. He pulled me closer to him as he moaned against my lips, encouraging me to continue. After a couple of moments his hand trailed from my lower back down my hip and onto my inner thigh. His tongue ran along my bottom lip and I opened my mouth, allowing it access to my mouth. Our tongues wrestled with each other, searching the other's mouths exploring and tasting. I could feel it myself getting wetter as his hand got closer to my core. His hand moved cupping me as a finger rubbed between my lips through my pants. My breathing hitched as an electric shock ran through my body. I noticed Zach's breathing, as it picked up when I rubbed him faster.

I stopped what I was doing, as Zach moaned his disagreement. I quickly moved his hand away, whimpering slightly. Wrapping my hand around his neck again, the kiss depend as he drew me closer. I knew I was close, but I also knew he was close. Swinging my leg over his lap I straddled him, not breaking the kiss once. Lowering down onto his lap, I gasped as his hardness hit my core. Our kiss deepened as we tried muffling our groans. The last thing either of us wanted ,was the two next door barging in on us. Zach started bucking his hips, rubbing against me. Ow how this wasn't helping us stay quiet. His lips brushed against my cheek, continuing his trail of kisses down my neck. I tilted my head back giving him better access, trying desperately to hold back the moan that wanted to escape through my lips. When he reached the top of my shirt he quickly ripped it open, causing me to gasp. The trail of kisses continued down to my breasts as he started sucking and kissing my breathing hitched again. I just contain the moan that escaped, as I slapped my hand over my mouth trying to muffle it as much as possible. The heat kept swelling up as my back arched and I held Zach to me as he continued thrusting. Zach quickly pressed his mouth against mines as our orgasms hit, he continued thrusting as we both rode them out.

We both fell back onto the bed our breathing heavy. "That, that was amazing" I whispered nudging my head into Zach's shoulder. He kissed my head lightly on the head "You where amazing, Gallagher girl" We just lay there for a while, neither of us moving or saying anything. "It's getting late and I really should get back to my room now" I sighed, kissing Zach on the lips before getting up and heading over to the door. He watched me as I walked out the door, closing it behind me. Slumped against the door my mind wandered back to what had just happened. Our relationship had been going on for around a year, but we'd never gone this far before. It had been amazing. Standing up I looked over at my destination and my breath stopped. Standing outside my door was my mom, and she didn't look too happy. "Tawagato" I muttered under my breath as I started heading towards her and my impending doom.

* * *

First off im sure atleast someone has gone what the hell does 'Tawagato' mean? well fist off say it outloud... Done that? good. Now then LANGUAGE! You just said shit in Japanese tut tut I'm so disappointed in you.

and secondly?

We'll I've never written anything like this before. So if it seems a bit naff, sorry. I did have some help from my friend (A bit too much though if you ask me) so I hope you guys liked it, any suggestions or actual reviews would be helpful to me with expanding this writing point. Astalabyebye guys thanks for reading :D


	5. Chapter 5

We all sat in the van, the radio blaring pop music. The girls where dancing in their seats, singing along to the music. It was fun watching them, and I couldn't help but smile. My mom even sang along to some of the songs, which was awesome. Even though everyone was having fun, it kind of sucked. I wasn't allowed to sit with Zach, so I was stuck without my comfy pillow. He'd been forced to sit up front in the passenger seat, and my mom was sitting next to me. Ever since the first night of the trip, I'd pretty much been on lockdown. I looked out the window watching the passing scenery, and thought back to the first night of the trip.

"Mom, It's not what it looks like." My hands went into the air, as if I where surrendering to her. She stared at me, a disapproving frown on her face. "Your Seventeen Cameron" _'Ow crap, not the full name. Please not the full name' _I silently pleaded. "How, how could you" She stared into my eyes, as hers radiated nothing but disappointment and hurt. "Mom, listen to me. We didn't have sex, I swear it. You brought me up, teaching me to wait. That's exactly what I plan on doing, It's what we both want to do." I didn't once look away from her. I could tell she was searching my eyes, looking for the slightest hint that I was lying to her. After 39 seconds of what felt like forever, her shoulders slumped. Placing her hands on my shoulders, she pulled me into a hug. "I know kiddo. I'm sorry, It's just me and Joe" '_ah crap'_ "We could hear the two of you. It was muffled, and well we both just assumed the worst. I know I can trust you both... It's just, you're growing up so fast." She sounded almost... scared? My mom scared? We're talking about a woman who jumped of the roof of a sky scraper, onto the skids of a helicopter in Japan. My arms tightened around her, as I blinked back tears. "Mom, I'll always be your girl. But I do want you to know that me and Zach, we love each other. We both plan to wait until were ready, and no sooner." "I know. I can tell that you both love each other, the way you both look at each other shows that."

She pulled me back slightly, looking me in the eyes. "Still you and Zach, for doing what you did." She trailed of, probably considering what you would say next. "You two are not allowed in the same room, unsupervised for the rest of the journey. On top of that, Zach has to sit up front with Joe." I stood there, nodding. You could tell, she wasn't going to take no for an answer. I love her, but sometimes she goes a bit OTT. Still I know she's just protecting me, and can you really blame her. I am her daughter after all. It sucked majorly though, that I lost my comfy pillow for the car journey. Now I'd have to rely on the window or the un-comfy shoulder of who ever sat next to me. I gave her another quick hug.

Suddenly her body relaxed, having got all the seriousness out of the way. She was my mom and best friend again. "So how'd it feel?" she asked, an evil grin plastered across her face. I nearly fell over. "Mom!" I have yelled, still aware of the people who were sleeping. I was also aware that Bex, was on the other side of the door. Still, I couldn't believe that she just asked me that. "If you want, I can ask Joe to give him some pointers" My mouth dropped as I looked up to the sky. "Why did I get stuck with her" I mock pleaded. "Hey!" Mom whined laughing so hard, she was doubled over. I honestly love her, but right now I think it was a safe bet that I wanted to kill her. My face was red with embarrassment by now, but still I couldn't help laughing along with her.

I looked from the window over to my mom, giving her a hug. A smile played on my lips as I tried to not laugh at the memory. I looked into her face and she returned my smile tenfold, I'm sure last night was still on her mind. My eyes drifted over to the rear view mirror, where I saw Joe's eyes sparkle as he looked at me and my mom.


	6. Chapter 6

"Cammie, honey it's time to wake up." My mom said softly whilst she nudged my shoulder. I opened my eyes and looked at her. I just couldn't help it, I had to ask the oldest question known to teen "Are we there yet?" My voice sounded hoarse _'Great'_ I thought _'I was probably snoring with my mouth wide open. How unattractive is that?' _I also had a kink in my neck but I couldn't help smiling back at her when she chuckled slightly. "Yes we're here." She stepped back, allowing me to unbuckle myself and jump out of the car. My body felt so stiff as I began stretching. From the corner of my eye, I caught Zach trying to overtly look whilst failing miserably. As he began to walk over to me, I quickly wiped the smirk off of my face.

I leaned against him as he moved behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his head on my chin. "So nice dream?" I could feel the vibrations from his chest as it sent electric shocks through my body. "Very" I replied, as I tilted my head back so I could give him a kiss. Just as I was about to kiss him someone coughed. I didn't have to look to know it was Bex as she coughed once again covering her "Get a room" comment. I looked at my friends and glared at them as they tried not to laugh.

My mom however was leaning against Joes chest smiling. I know she really should be giving me and Zach glares after all we were doing a lot of PDA, but then again we aren't normal teens. It's even amazing that I have someone that I can talk to. After all in the clandestine services either this or that's classified and you never know if you'll live to see another day. "What?" I asked innocently. "You know what" Bex stated, her accent in full force as she cocked an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "What this?" I asked snuggling into Zachs chest. "Exactly Cam, there's only so much we can take" Liz replied. "But…" I started having some fun teasing my friends.

Macey opened her mouth but snapped it shut way too quickly. My body stiffened as I noticed that everyone wasn't staring at us but rather behind us. Mom and Joe had even parted. I began turning around but just as I started the action I froze. "No 'Buts' squirt" Suddenly I was being blasted by a stream of freezing water. Zach gasped whilst I screamed. Suddenly the stream stopped and I stood there along with Zach. My feet where shoulder length apart my arms outstretched from my body. Clothes dripping wet and my hair plastered across my face. I whirled around "Abbey!" I yelled running towards her. Everyone but Zach was laughing as I chased her around in circles dodging the stream of water she was blasting from the hose over her shoulder. "Get back here!" I yelled again but she kept running. Suddenly she veered off and headed towards my mom hiding behind her. "Don't involve me in this" my mom laughed, whilst Zach grabbed me and whispered into my ear "Calm down Gallagher girl. There's always later… Y'know when she's least expecting it" I sighed. "Fine" I glared at Abbey "Coward" My mom stood there considering wither to move out of the way or not. Abbey on the other hand just waved at me and stuck her tongue out as she looked over my moms shoulder. "Are you ever going to grow up?" My mom sighed. "Never" Abbey replied.

Shortly after mom and Joe defused the situation by A) getting Abbey to relinquish the hose and B) Preventing me from getting it. We all headed over to the house.

Okay guys first off I just want to quickly apologize for the time it took me to upload this chapter… and to apologize for how short it is. Anyway the proper explanation and this is gonna be kinda lengthy so skip if you don't wanna read:

Basically I had to finish my college assignments and it REALLY REALLY REALLY! Doesn't help when you break your USB… Also doesn't help when you don't back up said USB. So I basically had to redo like 7-9 Assignments from scratch (Ow the fun… I'd rather stab myself in the eye with a fork) The USB also had my Gallagher Girl chapters on it. That basically meant that all of the chapter's I'd worked on since I was doing multiple at once (Just because my brain was like… "Ow and this'll make a good scene for chapter 9… yadde yadda yadda") However thankfully I'm old fashioned at times and drafted up to chapter 6 in my notebook. (Although I kinda cut this chapter short because I cant get the next part right and I just wanted to get it out).

I've also joined a Project which I'm now executive producer on and it's taking up a lot of my free time. Also went and joined a gym YAAAAY (Ow wait I forgot sarcasm is hard to portray in text form) and to top it off…. I'M A FECKING BRIDES MAID AT MY BROTHERS WEDDING! Me and Dresses Do NOT Mix! So as you can see a lot has happened in the past month and my life is still a little messy so just bear (RAAWWWRRR) with me for a little while as I get it back on track and I swear I'm going to get this bawl rolling again. So thanks for being patient Love y'all


	7. Chapter 7

Abby walked up to the front door and knocked. It took 30 seconds before we heard the lock click as my Grandma opened the door. "Grandma" I said a giant smiled plastered across my face. As I walked past Abby I covertly elbowed her in the side and was in the process of going to give my grandma a hug when I remembered I was soaking wet thanks to she who shall not be named.

"How are you grandma?" I looked at her... really looked at her and noticed that she seemed different, older... frailer than usual. Yet again it had been nearly two years since I last saw her.

"Oh I'm dandy" She replied patting me on the arm. "And so is your granddad" My mom walked over from where she'd been standing with Joe and gave her a hug. She let her hands linger on my grandmas arms as she said in a soft voice.

"You look good" As she said that I looked over grandma's shoulder noticing that something was moving. My body tensed slightly, prepared to fight off whoever it was expecting that it may of been someone from the circle. However a second later I instantly relaxed.

"Grandpa!" I semi yelled jumping up and down on the spot... Sadly I once again couldn't hug him I thought whilst I quickly shot abby a glare. I watched as grandpa made his way to the door.

"Do I even want to know?" He asked up and down my drenched body.

"She's fine... Just fell in the pond and decided to take Zach with her. You know cam she loves messing about" Abby responded. Oh how I was going to kill her.

"Ah" Grandpa said his gaze moving to Abby quickly before looking back at me. I nodded. Abby was sooo screwed now, she may be an awesome spy and liar, but grandpa knows I'd never be clumsy enough to fall into the pond. "So Cam, have you dyed your hair?" I grabbed a strand of hair and started playing with it. I could help it as I let last summer's memories and what followed play through my mind.

"Yeah. Thought it was a good time for some change, but it didn't really work out well." Totally not a lie.

"Well it doesn't look half bad. " He replied the slightest of smiles playing across his face.

"Thanks" I replied unsure if it was a compliment or not. I noticed him looking over my shoulder.

"So then are you going to introduce us to your friends?"

"Erm" I paused for a moment, unsure how to handle what was surely going to follow the introductions. " Well. That's Macey, then there's Bex and Liz" I pointed to each of them as I said their name. They all nodded and said their greetings.

"It's nice to meet Cams friends. You know every year she doesn't stop saying things about you lot" Grandma said with a smile.

"And this here is Joe" My mom said as he placed an arm over her shoulder. "Who's unfortunately my boyfriend" Joe looked at her and pretended to be upset. We couldn't really help but have a bit of a chuckle at his expense. Joe quickly looked back at my grandparents.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you." He said extending his hand first to my Grandma and then to my Grandpa who shook his hand a little too hard.

"You look after her. Rachel's a sweet girl."

"Don't worry Sir. I plan on doing just that." Grandpa's gaze fixed onto Zach, Well more like zeroed in.

"So who is this young man" He asked raising an eyebrow. I edged slowly closer to Zach before taking his hand in mine. I really wasn't looking forward to this part. I mean I love Zach... Yes love Zach after all he's been there for me... I trust him with my life and I can't imagine a life without him. I took a moment to think, after all this could go terribly, terribly wrong. I mean shotgun to the face wrong if grandma wanted to. After all ranchers have guns, and grandpa was no exception. There's also the fact that not even the best spies are capable of dodging flying bullets. I hesitated.

"This grandpa... is my boyfriend Zach" I squeezed his hand slightly in reassurance and from the corner of my eye I saw him lock gazes with my granddad as he extended his hand. I quickly looked at my mom hoping she would tell me if grandpa was going to... well explode. However she just smiled back at me so i looked back to grandpa and watched at he took Zach's hand and gave it a firm shake.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you and your wife." Zach said. Madame Dabney would be so proud right now. I on the other hand nearly doubled over in shock but quickly recovered.

"Right" I quickly said once they'd finished shaking hands. "Shall we go inside?" Grandma smiled an nodded. A second later they had both moved to the side so that we could all get inside. Me and Zach allowed everyone go in before us as we stood there me squeezing his hand. I quickly gave him a kiss before we started making our way in. Just as we crossed the fresh hold my grandpa placed a hand on Zach's shoulder before leaning in slightly so that only Zach could hear. Or at least that's what he thought... Don't judge me I'm a spy, when we see someone leaning in close we usually listen in somehow.

"I want to have a quick word with you" He moved back, moving his hand back down to his side. 'Bollocks' as Bex would have so kindly put it. Zach quickly looked at me and I gave him a smile of reassurance as I let go off his hand. He followed my grandpa as they headed off to the study at the back of the house. Now a good spy would follow them and listen in. However I was not a spy at the moment... Or at the very least attempting not to act like one which meant that I had to stay there and watch them disappear around the corner. As soon as they were out of my sight I quickly headed to the living room where everyone else had gone. When I walked in Liz, Bex and Macey looked at me questioningly but I just shrugged my shoulders. It was kind of obvious that they wanted to know where Zach was. I twitched my head slightly in the general direction of the room we'd be sharing, letting them know I would explain later. They seemed to accept that and looked over at my grandma when she began asking them if they wanted anything to eat or drink. That and how lunch would be ready in an hour. In the mean time I walked over to the couch my mom was sitting on with Joe on the arm rest. "Mum... What do you think Grandpa's saying to Zach?" I asked hesitantly and low enough that only she could hear. She looked at me and placed an arm over my shoulders pulling me in for a hug.

"Nothing that you need to worry about" She whispered into my hair. Really? I mean common I'm a spy and daughter, she's a spy and mom... She should know not to say something like that. For crying out loud those 7 words are like a trigger that makes a spy more aware, more curious, and she should know that by now. Well I guess I'll have to sit on my hands and wait till I can ask Zach.

Right. First off hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know it's not as funny as they usually are but hey I am not a comedian and have absolutely no clue as to how the other ones are funny.

Secondly, you may of noticed my writing is slightly different... trying something my friend Lee suggested, and frankly I think it's a new writing skill I've learnt. After all, writing fan fiction is a way for me to learn how to properly write stories and learn punctuation.

Thirdly. If there's some problem with the spelling or something... TOUGH! I wrote this in a hotel lobby next to an airport, at midnight. This means that there was a lot of distractions and people showing extremely late. Besides if you name it and it's suitable for children then someone was probably doing it... I literally mean it there were people singing and dancing. Hell I was dancing earlier (Not singing I have a bacterial infection in my throat... love the voice hate the coughing). So frankly I'm still happy with how this chapter turned out.

And finally forth... YAY!

I'm going on holiday tomorrow... or today since its after midnight. (This I hope kind of explains why I'm staying at a hotel next to an airport) So I'm 100% sure when I'll get the next chapter up... Hell when I get this one up I'll be using a computer in the villa we've rented. However I do have an 8 hour flight or something and roughly 2 hours going through American security to work on a new chapter ( and since they usually take me about 3 hours to right roughly...) I'll start writing them up when I get the chance but I'm not sure when...

Right, bye guys have a good day or if it's night have a good night. ^^;


	8. Chapter 8

I walked into a dimly lit room that had bookcases on the walls either side of myself and a fireplace opposite the door. A large mahogany desk sat in the middle of the room with a large padded swivel chair on the side of the fireplace with two guest chairs on the opposite side of the desk. On the other two walls bookcases went from floor to ceiling and in the middle of each were show cases with pictures of family members and events along with trophies won. The books lining the shelves looked fragile with their leather cases and gold leafed title's along the spines. It was definitely not a room you would expect to find in a farm house. Cammie's grandfather closed the door behind me and gestured towards one of the guest seats. I hesitantly moved over and gave one last look at him as he moved towards his seat before sitting down.

"So" He began whilst straightening some papers lying on the desk in front of him. "You and Cammie?"

I stared at him for a moment, not fully understanding the question. "sir?"

"You're dating my granddaughter is that correct?" He questioned me his eyes boring into mine, waiting for an answer.

"Yes sir" I replied. My gaze never wavered away from his.

His hands intertwined as he rested his chin on them. "And what exactly are your intentions?" He asked, his voice becoming slightly more deeper as he watched me. Looking for any sign that I was lying. If I didn't know any better I'd of said he was a spy, or at the very least had spy training.

"My intentions sir?" I paused collecting my thoughts. "My intentions with your grand daughter are to date her, protect her and love her." I responded. "Cammie is like no one I have ever met before. She's unique in so many ways, all I ever want to do is keep her safe and make her smile. Admitidly I don't go about it the best way some times... Infact when I think back to it about it we probably drive up the wall. But I want to improve and grow with her." I stopped to take a breath. Quickly I focused on the lamp sitting in the corner of the desk before focusing back on Cammies grand dad. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that although I'm young, I think I love your grand daughter"

He sat there silently for a couple of minutes and I started to fidget. Thinking about it Cammie would probably say something along the lines of spy training and all, but yes I was fidgeting. Having just put myself out there to be torn apart is difficult especially when your whole life you've been taught to hide weaknesses not expose them. After what felt like an eternity but was really 3 minutes and 22 seconds he coughed before looking me in the eye again. "It's clear that your intentions are pure, but if you break her heart you'll have to deal with me. You got that?"

"Yes sir" Zach replied, sitting up straighter in his chair. Their eyes locked as Cammies grandfather decided whether Zach meant what he said or not. After two minutes of debating he huffed slightly.

"I've heard good things about you Zach. Don't make me regret this or I'll make sure you regret it." The threat was serious however at the end he let a small smile tug at the corner of his lips. "Right i'm sure everyone's missing you. Why don't you go back to everyone I'll be there in a little while" Zach nodded before standing up and heading out the door and into the hallway.

Guys i'm sorry this Chapter is sooooo short and it took me forever to upload but I honestly have a multitude of excuses that equate into one large excuse.

So obviously there was my trip to America... I think I uploaded a chapter whilst there but I cant remember. During my trip an incident happened that involved police and a family member so we had to go to Scotland where I was very busy. Got back home in London and I had to help out in College... Every day but the weekend... I pretty much slept through them tho.

Now college work has me swamped (yay) I still have writers block and I wanted this chapter to go up alot earlier Ceren has even wanted it up earlier but I just couldn't bring myself to do that. Also my day's off I have other things that require more attention and I have driving lessons... So bear with me my life's a bit hectic but I promise this story hasn't been dropped or anything I just need to sort everything out


End file.
